


Getting to the weapons room

by UAs_Fics



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Write and edited in like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: If she can just get to the weapons room before he finds her, she will be safe.





	Getting to the weapons room

Solaria peeked around the corner. No sign of a single soul, least of all _him_. She hurried down the hall, hand resting pritectively on her round stomach. 

The weapons room was in sight. A few more steps, and she would be safe. When she was finally once agian amongst her sharpen battle axes, double edge swords and bear hide shields, she would bar the door. Or perpahs, give her current child heavy state, maybe a spell would be easier. 

A few more feet, three, two, one, she touched the door and--

A too soft and manicured hand fell on hers. 

With a cringe, Solaria slowly traced up past the hand with her eyes, to the wrist, up the arm, and past the shoulder to her other brother's annoyed face.

The clovers on his cheeks squished as he wrinkled his face at her.

"And what do you think you're doin'?" He demanded, a trace of his younger, more... _flamboyant_ manner of speech creeping in despit his recent attempts to speak in a more courtly and adult manner.

"I just need to check something. It'll take but a moment." Solaria lied.

Jushtin took her hand off the knob and stepped in front of the door.

She scowled. Solaria was far stronger than Jushtin, no doubt. His arms were toothpicks compared to hers, and she would have had already picked him up and tossed him aside, had the nursemaid not continually and sternly reminded her that she shouldn't be lifting anything heavy during her pregnancy, lest she hurt herself or the baby.

He crossed his arms indignately.

"That is a lie, little sister. You'll need to do better than that," He scoffed at her in an annouyingly posh tone. 

She rolled her eyes at him. Every since learning he was to be an uncle to Solaria's daughter, Jushtin had decided to make sure Solaria's pregnancy went off without a hitch--including make sure she didn't go train with any sharp blades or attempt to practice dodging into a roll to avoid attacks or even so much as touch any blade at all. At least once he had even attempted to confiscate her wand from her, temporailarly turn into this gaudy striped thing with an alligator head for a whole day and a half before she took it back.

"I am queen, Jushtin," Solaria growled lowly. Any other person would be shaking in their boots at the sharp tone the queen reserved for statesmen that particularly tested her patience, but Jushtin just looked amused at her.

"So was I," He quipped. He set his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. "Now, let's go have some tea."

"You don't drink tea, you drink that disgusting green soda from a can," Solaria protested, looking back at the door. 

Jushtin tightened his grip on her shoulders, but went on as if she hadn't took a verbal jab at him.

"I remember when Mother was heavy with you, she drank this particular brew to help with the swelling feet you gave her. Are your feet swelling? I would say carrying a child would be like carrying a particularly heavy cornball around your middle at all times, and..."

With a sigh, Solaria let her self be lead away by her babbling older brother. She only had three more months of this torment, both the physical from the baby and the mental from Jushtin.

Besides, she told herself, it would not be as if her lack of training during her pregnancy would turn her unborn child into some monster lover.

**Author's Note:**

> The most I read of The Book Of Spells was a few screens posted on Instagram, so idk how canon this is, nor do I care.
> 
> [My writing Tumblr](https://uas-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
